


The Girl Code

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brawl - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Sakura is. Feral., Sasuke and Ino are bros, but it is ABSOLUTELY there, comp-het, does Sakura have rabies? Discuss, everyone else is very confused and scared, okay the comp-het is strong in this one so the inosaku is incognito, placeholder title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: When Sakura realizes Ino has a crush but refuses to say who it is, she makes the obvious assumption; it's Sasuke-kun, and Ino's just too cool to stir up even more drama.Sakura isn't, though, and she'll be darned if she sees her best friend sad and pining.(When Ino realizes Sakura thinks she has a crush on Sasuke-kun, she's too shocked to correct the assumption before it's too late. Sage save them all, but especially Sasuke.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino, but not yet - Relationship, except not really - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	The Girl Code

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @raiseafuckingglass on tumblr for giving me this idea =)

Ino frowned when Sakura sat down at the end of the bench, stomach turning uneasily. Sakura had been acting....distant, for almost an entire week now. Not cold or mean or anything, but she was even quieter then she usually was, eyes lingering and keeping space between her and Ino.

The worst part of it all was that Ino didn't even know _why_. Sakura told her _everything_ , and whatever Sakura didn't tell her she heard from someone else. No one had really been talking about anything other then Sasuke for _weeks_ now though, so whatever's wrong with Sakura isn't information she can outsource. All in all, she was just _really_ worried about her friend, and their friendship, as Sakura pulled more and more away from her.

Then Sakura sat down at the other end of the bench, even though she would usually cling to Ino, and Ino's heart started to race. She didn't know what Sakura's problem was, but she had a gut feeling she was about to find out- and her dad told her a shinobi must _always_ pay mind to their gut feelings.

"By the way, Ino..." Sakura started off, quiet like she usually was. Most times, it made Ino smile, because her best friend was so _cute-_ but now it just made her worry.

Ino was a Yamanaka though, the top Kunoichi of her year, so she sat perfectly relaxed and rolled her eyes like she usually would.

"Well, what is it Sakura? Why do you look so down?" She leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the pinkette's face under all of her hair. Her shoulders were shaking a little, and Ino fought the urge to scoot over and hug her best friend.

"Uh, it's just...I heard that you...." She muttered, getting quieter as she went on, and Ino giggled in an effort to ease the tension in her friend's shoulders.

"Come on, what is it?" She whittled, and Sakura let out a sigh before looking Ino in the eyes for the first time in days. Ino's breathe didn't catch, but it was a near thing.

"...Like Sasuke." Sakura finally breathed, and Ino froze. First in surprise at the question- it felt like it came straight out of left field, somehow, even though people had been asking her that ever since she admitted that she had a crush. She guessed it was just a surprise that _Sakura_ , of all people, would think so, though she couldn't quite put a finger on why. 

But then, just as she blinked past the initial surprise and gave an awkward (or, as close to awkward as she got) grin, ready to explain it away, she's thrown for a loop again as she sees Sakura's eyes harden in determination.

She doesn't have time to react from that second shock (from the _hurt_ , because she was pretty sure Sakura just _glared_ at her-) before Sakura stands up.

"Okay." She whispers, tightening her fists, before looking at Ino again and nodding. "Okay." She says, more confidently, and Ino still has no idea _why_ and only the faintest idea what this was _about_. 

She doesn't get to say anything else, though, before Sakura turns and walks away.

Ino, still sifting through the confusing, one sided conversation, can only sit and hope that Sakura would still be her friend.

(She didn't know what she'd do with herself if they weren't friends.)

\--

Sasuke would be the first person to tell you that he barely ever hears a word out of his classmates mouths. Not to say that people don't try to talk to him, but he never _hears_ any of it. None if it's ever _worth hearing_. He had more important things to worry about.

"Back _off._ Sasuke-kun is _taken_ , dummies."

That said, even Sasuke tunes in when he hears the weak, pink haired civilian girl speak up so confidently. He looks up, and is even more surprised to see her standing in front of his lunchtime brooding tree, between him and the horde of annoying girls who make it their lives purpose to make him go deaf with their cursed _screaming_. 

"Oh is he, billboard-brow?" A girl in the front leered. "by who?"

"Ino-chan!" The pinkette declared, stamping her foot. "Ino-chan has a crush on him, and she gets to have whatever she wants cause she's really cool and pretty and better then you, so all of you gotta back off! I won't let you steal my best friend's man!" She huffed, and everyone in the class seemed to freeze for a moment.

Before the girl in front roared in anger and swung at the smaller girl, grabbing a fistfull of her pink hair and pulling her forward.

"I think maybe you're confused. _I'm_ gonna marry Sasuke-kun. What would he even see in ino-buta anyway? Her flower making skill? I get that you're a civilian so you might not understand, but the-" the girl sneered, before breaking off into an earsplitting scream.

"Oh my god did she-"

"Wait did little billboardbrow just-"

_"She Bit Ami!"_

_"What's wrong with her today? Does she have, like rabies?? ohmygoddoesshehaverabies-"  
_

The leading girl dropped the pinkette and backed up, tripping over her friends. Said friends fell over, not paying attention to anything but the pink haired girl, sitting up slowly from where she was dropped.

The pinkette growled, spit the blood in her mouth in the general direction of the horrified girls, and _lunged_ , and the schoolyard was in hysterics.

Eventually, Sasuke remembers that Yamanaka is actually sitting _right above him_ in the tree. He tried to kick her out, but she was here first and hadn't bothered him so he let her pass. He was starting to regret this, as he looked up at her uncomfortably. Was she just trying to get closer to him? He should've known better.

"I didn't know you liked me." He scowls, making his anger clear at Yamanaka. The girl didn't even look at him, though, busy staring slack-jawed at the brawl that had broken out in the school yard. 

"I don't." She answered, not bothering to coat her words in _anything_ , which was weird. Usually Yamanaka put _something_ behind her words. " _I don't have a crush on you._ I have a crush on-" She paused, and shook her head. "I don't have a crush on you." She said, firmly, and he kind of beleived her. "I should go help her." She says.

"Hn." He responds, trying to go back to his lunch. Even if the fight was quite the spectacle.

Yamanaka doesn't go help the pinkette. She just stares in awe at her. At some point, she asks Sasuke to pinch her to make sure she isn't dreaming, and almost flinches hard enough to fall out of the tree when he does so. 

He doesn't grace her glare with any sort of response- _she was literally asking for it._

At some point, a teacher comes into the yard, and the pinkette _immediately_ bursts into tears and sniffles. She, in front of the entire schoolyard and the sage himself, sobs about how the fangirls had been _bullying_ someone, and she felt bad because _they were bullying her before, so it had to be her fault that they moved onto another target,_ and _I couldn't just stand there and watch but there were so many of them_ and _I'm sorry miss._

The teacher- Yumi-sensei?- coos over and calms her down, all the while berating the girls for 'bullying someone and for scratching and bruising up the petie little girl, really, didn't their clans teach them better then to rough up defenseless little civilians?'

At some point, Yamanaka finally gets over her shock and has to hide her face in Sasuke's shoulder to muffle her unhinged, confused, absolutely _delighted_ laughter. Sasuke lets her because, honestly, he almost wanted to do the same.

By the end of it all, most of the fangirls have detention, and a hand full of them are on probation, the first girl is suspended, and Yamanaka has somehow composed herself enough to hurry over and pretend to fret over the pinkette, corraling her from under Yumi-sensei's nose and over to the tree.

For a minute, Yamanaka just stares at the girl, who's trying to get her dramatic water works under control and clinging to Yamanaka while shaking with what looks like sobs but sound suspiciously like laughs. Yamanaka pets the girl's pink hair, frowning in confusion,

Just as Sasuke opens his mouth to _demand_ an explanation, the bell rings, and everyone filters into class.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Are these seats taken?" The pinkette asks, waving at the ever-empty seats next to him in class. He gets halfway through a nod before she flashes him a toothy grin and sits down beside him, pulling a still-dazed Yamanaka into the seat on her other side.

She hisses and claws at any fangirl that comes within range of her thin but long arms, and Yamanaka sits there next to her, watching with a gross sappy grin on her face and ignoring Sasuke's silent prayer for some sort of explanation. That's how they spend the period, and then the rest of the day, and then the next day, and then the next week. 

It's the second most confusing development of his life, but he can't honestly say it's _bad_. Even if, he bemoans, Sakura by herself still isn't any quieter then his old hordes of fangirls.


End file.
